


darling, you look perfect tonight

by SweetTveitoPie



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Mindless Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and it's kind of random just bear with me, if you may, this is really cavity-inducing i'll warn you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTveitoPie/pseuds/SweetTveitoPie
Summary: once upon a time there was a boy who loved a girl, and her laughter was a question he wanted to spend his whole life answering.





	darling, you look perfect tonight

**Author's Note:**

> your not-so-local bisexual bitch is back with more tooth-rotting fluff!! based off ed sheeran's "perfect"
> 
> last time i checked, i still suck at writing summaries lmao (taken from "the history of love" by nicole krauss)
> 
> this is pretty random, so just bear with me
> 
> third person POV, from Enjolras's POV

Enjolras is sitting at the desk in his home office, working on an important case and completely ignoring the fact that it’s well past midnight at this point. Three near-empty cups of coffee are sitting beside his laptop on the desk, and his golden curls are falling into his face as he struggles to stay awake, grabbing one of the cups of coffee and downing whatever’s left of it. He knows he should probably get some sleep, but this case is extremely important, and he just needs to work on it some more to reach his original goal of completing it before he can grant himself the pleasure of sleep.

To distract himself from the stress, he pulls up Spotify and presses shuffle on his music, absent-mindedly skipping through the songs before landing on one that suddenly brings back a flood of memories, all rushing back to him at once. Entranced by the sound of Ed Sheeran’s crooning, Enjolras pauses what he’s doing for once and begins to listen.

* * *

_I found a love for me_

_Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

* * *

Enjolras thought she looked beautiful like this—breathless and panting and dishevelled, hair plastered to her forehead with sweat and eyes struggling to stay open right after they made love. He enjoyed how he was the only one capable of leaving her in such a state, and he leaned down to press his lips to hers as her hands slowly moved up his bare back until her fingers were tangled in his damp, unruly golden curls. He sighed, never wanting this moment to end as she kissed him softly, passionately, her lips moving ever so slightly against his. “I love you,” he whispered hoarsely into the kiss, feeling how she smiled against his lips.

Éponine ran her fingers through his damp curls and whimpered as he pulled out of her, completely spent, and collapsed beside her on the bed. Within moments, he had taken her into his arms, their sweaty, sticky naked bodies sticking to one another as she pulled the blankets over themselves, her lips curving into a soft smile. He curled around her small figure, thinking he had some of her hair in his mouth. He didn't care—he just wanted to stay in this moment forever.

Although it had been years ago, he still remembered every last detail of their first time together. The sounds of her moans were still fresh in his mind, and he would never forget how she had unravelled at the seams from his touch, her nails digging into his back and moans and sighs of his name with curses interspersed throughout falling from her lips. He revelled in the fact that he was always able to make her call his name so loud, the neighbours probably heard her screams of euphoria. Even though they’ve been in a relationship for four years now, the sex was still pretty goddamn spectacular.

“’Jolras, that was amazing,” she murmured to him, feeling him press a kiss to the back of her head. He adored everything about her, and he would do anything to make her happy. Absolutely anything. Prior to their relationship, he never imagined he’d ever be in such a position as this—naked and sweaty and completely vulnerable—but amazingly, he didn't feel self-conscious about his body when he was with her. She was really something else.

The two of them said nothing, merely revelling in each other’s embrace in their post-sex bliss as he pressed kisses to her neck and hair, his abs pressing against her back. “I love you so much,” he whispered to her, his voice barely audible.

She snuggled closer to him again, murmuring in reply, “I love you, too.”

* * *

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

* * *

Enjolras had never imagined that he’d ever fall in love, and he firmly denied any allegations of a crush on Éponine. He didn't do crushes, except for that one brief period of time in which he had a crush on Feuilly. Love just wasn't for him.

He sat alone at a table at Marius and Cosette’s wedding reception, somewhat wistfully watching the newlyweds dance their first dance as a married couple. Everyone else seemed to already have paired off, and he looked around to see giggly couples everywhere, all cooing over how adorable Marius and Cosette were. Enjolras had a hint of a smile on his face—he may not have been Marius’s biggest fan, but he couldn't deny the fact that it was adorable to see him so happy.

Soon, other people began to join the newlyweds on the dance floor, and Enjolras was relieved to find that he didn't feel as many eyes on him as before, undoubtedly all wondering why he was sitting alone at a wedding reception. He didn't even realise that Courfeyrac had sauntered over to his table, jumping slightly when his friend pulled out a chair and plopped down beside him.

“Why don't you go dance?” Courfeyrac asked, leaning back in his seat and raising an eyebrow as Enjolras took a sip of his champagne.

“Who would I dance with?” the golden-haired man pointed out tonelessly. “Everyone else is paired off.”

“Not everyone.” Courfeyrac got up and walked away, leaving Enjolras to stare after him, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the other man approach Éponine. Seems only fitting that Courfeyrac would shove him at her due to how pathetically single he was.

 _There's nothing pathetic about being single, Enjolras,_ he reminded himself. It was growing harder and harder each day, though, since he was surrounded by couples almost 24/7. He needed time to himself.

Courfeyrac soon returned with a red-faced Éponine in tow, saying briskly, “Here, Enj, dance with Ep. She's not with anyone either, although you probably know that already.”

Éponine swatted at Courfeyrac’s arm as the man immediately left with a spring in his step, a devious smile on his face. Turning scarlet, Enjolras stood up, silently cursing Courfeyrac and vowing to come after him once the reception was over.

“Well, it seems like it’d be rude not ask you to dance,” Enjolras managed to say, earning himself a little grin from Éponine.

“Courfeyrac’s an ass,” she declared stoutly as she took Enjolras’s hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor. Another slow, gentle love song began to  play, and Enjolras placed his hands on Éponine's waist as she brought her arms up to dangle loosely around his neck, beginning to twirl around on the dance floor.

Enjolras found it surprisingly calming to dance with Éponine, his mind wandering to thoughts of what could be, and he gazed into her eyes as they danced, observing how they sparkled like a million stars in a pitch black sky.

* * *

_We were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

* * *

The first time he saw her was at a café.

He was about nineteen, still young and full of life and attending NYU, just casually hanging out with Les Amis in a café as they did schoolwork and chatted amongst themselves about their day over cups of coffee and bottles of wine. Marius entered with a small, dark-haired girl in a leather jacket and ripped black jeans closely following him, and he bought the girl a drink before going over to sit with the Amis. Enjolras didn't know why, but the mystery girl intrigued him, what with her almost entirely black attire save for the pink, purple, and blue T-shirt she had on underneath her leather jacket, the five piercings she had in one ear and three in the other, and how she seemed to be trying to hide in a corner. He had never gotten a proper look at her before, only glimpsed her here and there, and he had never seen her without the company of Marius, leading him to wonder if there was something going on between them. He was so lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear Grantaire speak.

“Hey, Marius, who is that girl?” he asked, taking a swig of his wine. “We always see her following you around.”

“Oh, that's just Éponine,” Marius replied cheerfully, waving at her. Enjolras turned to glance at her—she was sitting alone in a corner, looking rather miserable as she drank the coffee Marius had bought for her, reading a book Enjolras recognised as _The Girl on the Train_.

“Is there something going on between you two?” Enjolras heard Courfeyrac ask, hearing the teasing lilt in his voice. The golden-haired boy turned around again just in time to see Marius shake his head.

“What? No, we’re just friends,” Marius responded, turning red. A grin spread across Grantaire’s face.

“Oh, so you're just sleeping with her,” he guessed, making Marius turn even redder.

“What? No! Like I said, she and I are just friends,” Marius reiterated, brushing off any questions implying that he was sleeping with the girl Enjolras now knew as Éponine. He turned around to look at her again as Marius changed the subject to this beautiful blonde girl he had quite literally bumped into in Washington Square Park earlier, and soon Enjolras was completely tuned out, sneaking glances at Éponine in favour of Marius rambling on and on about how infatuated he was with a girl he didn't even know the name of yet. Éponine looked up and caught Enjolras gazing thoughtfully at her, turning red and trying to shrink into herself as she continued to read her book, ignoring him.

The curiosity was beginning to get to him, and Enjolras stood up to approach her. She looked up to find him towering above her, saying rather tentatively, “Hi?”

“Hello,” Enjolras greeted, feeling somewhat uncertain for the first time. Éponine gestured for him to sit in the empty seat beside her, and he took that as his cue to introduce himself. “I’m Enjolras.”

“Éponine,” she replied, giving him a tight smile. She had a bit of purple eyeliner outlining her eyes and what seemed to be lip gloss on her lips, but other than that, she wore no makeup, the acne on her forehead on full display.  She seemed like she couldn’t care less about them. “So, pretty boy, you with them?” she asked, gesturing towards the Amis, who all seemed to be laughing at Marius’s naïveté when it came to feelings such as love.

“Yes,” Enjolras confirmed, nodding. “They can be idiots sometimes.”

“I can only imagine,” Éponine remarked wryly, smiling for real this time. Enjolras couldn't help but think about how nice she looked when she smiled, and he saw that she had dimples. She questioned, “So, Enjolras, what’s your deal?”

That was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

_Darling, just kiss me slow_

_Your heart is all I own, and in your eyes, you're holding mine_

* * *

Enjolras felt his heart begin to beat faster as Éponine's head slid down onto his chest in the midst of their Disney movie marathon, having finished eating the Panda Express they had ordered earlier. He felt more at ease with her around, more at peace. After several months of casual dates and some great make-out sessions, she had asked during a trip to Ikea together if he wanted to be more serious about their relationship, and he had automatically agreed to being exclusive, probably far more enthusiastic than he should’ve been. They had been officially calling themselves boyfriend and girlfriend for about three weeks now, and it had been the three happiest weeks of his life. Little by little, he was already beginning to feel the initial infatuation fading away and being replaced with something much deeper.

Love.

He didn't want to be too rushed about it, though—there was still plenty of time for their relationship to develop, so he just needed to relax and let things take their own time. He hoped that this wouldn't be short-lived.

“We should be Herc and Meg for Halloween this year,” Éponine mused as they neared the end of _Hercules_ , the sound of her voice bringing Enjolras back to earth. She looked up to see his reaction and laughed out loud when he shook his head, almost violently.

“There is no way I’m running around in a skimpy Hercules outfit in October,” Enjolras told her, turning red at the mere thought of it. Éponine simply laughed some more, reaching up to boop his nose.

“But you’d look really hot in that Hercules outfit,” she replied, sounding strangely flirtatious. For some reason, she had decided to play music as well while they watched the movies. Enjolras would never understand why she did that. “I mean, your arms…”

She reached out to squeeze his bicep, laughing at how he squirmed. A gasp fell from her lips when his large hand slid down to cup her ass in retaliation, and he smirked.

“How about Phoebus and Esmeralda?” he muttered in a low, seductive tone, watching as her eyes darkened with desire. “You’d look pretty hot in that red Esmeralda dress, you know.”

“Quit teasing,” Éponine hissed, although Enjolras had a feeling that she secretly loved it, if her bedroom eyes were any indication. He merely chuckled and pulled her closer, letting her snuggle into him more on the couch.

“I’m yours, you know?” he whispered adoringly to her as _The Little Mermaid_ began to play. “My heart’s in your hands. You can do whatever you want with it. Please don't break it.”

“You're mine, Gabriel Enjolras,” Éponine told him, toning down the bedroom eyes just a little bit as she sat up to gaze into his eyes. “And I’m yours.”

Enjolras leaned in to close the gap between them, his lips meeting hers in a gentle kiss, his insides nearly melting as she immediately returned the kiss, bringing her hands up to tangle her fingers in his golden curls. No matter how many times she kissed him, he still couldn’t quite get over the butterflies that took flight in his stomach each time her lips captured his. He leaned back, lowering himself onto the couch and taking Éponine down with him, the kiss growing even more intense by the second, and Enjolras nearly lost his mind when a moan escaped Éponine's lips as his tongue made its way into her mouth, her small hands grabbing at his golden curls and making him groan. Rhythmically rolling his hips against hers, he wondered how he could have gone so long without knowing her love.

As the night dragged on, the Disney movies still playing on the television and the music blaring softly from Éponine’s little Bose speaker were gradually forgotten as they gave themselves to each other completely for the first time on that couch, soft moans and low groans filling the air, their clothes lying abandoned on the floor.

They were well past the point of no return. And they never looked back.

* * *

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_

* * *

Some silly love song was playing on the radio as Enjolras held Éponine in the bed of the pickup truck they had borrowed from Grantaire, who, for some reason, had thought it was a bright idea to buy a used pickup truck despite the fact that he lived in New York City. Enjolras had offered to run away with Éponine for the weekend to upstate New York, where they were now parked under a tree in the sprawling fields as they lay amid blankets and pillows in the bed of the pickup truck, gazing up at the endless stars in the night sky. “We don't get stars like this in the city,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

Éponine giggled and pulled the blankets tighter around them, murmuring, “Happy birthday, ’Jolras.”

The corners of his lips turned up in a smile, appreciating how she had remembered. “Thanks, ’Ponine,” he replied softly, turning his head as she lifted her head up and leaning in to kiss her.

“I love you, birthday boy,” she whispered into the kiss, giggling when he grinned like an idiot and kissed her even more, covered by thick blankets in that chilly autumn air. It was astounding how much he loved her.

An Ed Sheeran song began to play—the song they had come to consider their song, due to it being the song that had been playing in the background the first time they properly made love—and Éponine broke away and sat up, crawling over to the edge of the truck bed to slide barefoot into the grass. Enjolras gave her a quizzical look, wondering what she was doing as she gestured for him to join her.

“Come on, let's dance,” she invited, gesticulating for him to follow her. Enjolras just couldn't turn down such a request from her, especially after she found out that he had a soft spot for dancing a few years ago at Marius and Cosette’s wedding, and he went to join her, feeling the grass beneath his bare feet. Éponine ran out to the middle of the field, prompting Enjolras to run after her, and she turned around to smile at him as he caught up to her.

He was such a sucker for her smile.

He took her between his arms, one hand in hers and another on her back, his muscular arm holding her close, and she rested her head against his chest. He could just barely hear the sound of her breathing in his scent and smiled to himself, absolutely smitten with this enchanting young woman in his arms. They twirled around barefoot on the grass, dancing in the moonlight and sharing kisses under the light of a thousand stars, and he began to sing softly to her, the faint sounds of their song on the radio in the distance.

He was aware of how fast his heart was beating as she murmured again, “I love you, ’Jolras.”

* * *

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath, but you heard it_

_Darling, you look perfect tonight_

* * *

Enjolras stood back to admire his work, Éponine by his side. It was ten o’clock at night, and they had just completely finished moving into their new apartment together. After two and a half years of being together, he had asked her to move in with him, and she had joyfully agreed. He had planned ahead, having already found an apartment for them in Greenwich Village, and he didn’t even care about being at the receiving end of Éponine’s teasing remarks about it. They had just moved out of their old apartments and had the movers come bring their furniture over to the new place in the morning, and it had taken all day for them to unpack and organise things, but it had been worth it.

“Glad we got that over with,” Enjolras heard Éponine remark beside him, and he turned his head to see her grinning at him. He rolled his eyes with a little smile on his face and put an arm around her, pulling her close. They were both messy and dishevelled after an entire day of moving in, but they didn't quite care. What mattered was that they were together.

“So we live together now,” she stated, looking around at their newly furnished living room. “God, this seems so surreal.”

“Do you like it?” Enjolras questioned, hoping he hadn’t disappointed her. Éponine nodded, smiling at him and surprising him further by jumping up, throwing her arms around his neck and hooking her legs around his waist as his arms instinctively went to wrap themselves around her slim waist so she wouldn’t fall.

“I love it,” she murmured, leaning in to press a quick, chaste kiss to his lips as one of her hands went up into his hair. He sighed blissfully against her lips, kissing her back, and she was soon being lowered back onto the freshly waxed wood floor as his lips parted from hers. A laugh escaped her lips when he pulled her into a closed position, inviting her to dance.

“Shall we dance, my love?” he offered, grinning down at her. She pretended to scoff, allowing him to begin guiding her around the living room in a clumsy waltz. After five minutes of tripping over furniture, the two finally gave up and fell back on the couch they had brought over from his old apartment—the couch on which they first slept together. Éponine seemed to recall those memories as she patted the couch.

“Remember when we first had sex?” she questioned, grinning when Enjolras turned pink. “It was on this very couch.”

“Oh, I remember,” Enjolras laughed in reply, pretending to be nonchalant. Oh, did he remember. He could never forget how she had screamed his name loud enough for the neighbours to hear, earning themselves numerous warnings from his former landlord and dirty looks from his neighbours whenever he ran into them in the halls.

Éponine smiled that dazzling dimpled smile Enjolras had fallen so hard for years ago, and she turned to look at him, requesting lightly, “Sing to me. Tell me a story. Whatever. I just want to hear the sound of your voice.”

Enjolras stood up, beginning to tell her the tale of their ongoing love story, which he called the story of the sun and the moon, and he launched into an epic story of their love, which was still going strong, making Éponine laugh at how uncharacteristically sappy he was being. She eventually stood up to walk over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and gazing up into his bright blue eyes.

“You are sunlight and I, moon,” she sang softly, giggling when Enjolras grinned. She let out a shriek when he threw his arms around her waist and lifted her up into the air, the tips of their noses brushing as she leaned in, their foreheads touching. “God, I must look like a mess,” she remarked quietly, about to say something else before he silenced her with a gentle kiss, slowly lowering her back onto the ground.

“You look perfect, my angel,” he replied under his breath, evoking a small smile from the brunette.

She stood on tiptoe to press another kiss to his lips, murmuring, “You know, it’s getting late. We should probably go get some rest. In _our_ bedroom.”

Enjolras felt a strangely giddy smile spread across his face as Éponine pulled him in the direction of their new bedroom—God, it still gave him chills to think of it as _their_ bedroom—and he felt a million butterflies in his stomach take flight.

* * *

_Well, I found a woman stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams; I hope that someday I’ll share her home_

* * *

Enjolras squeezed Éponine’s hand as they took the elevator up the Empire State Building, positively bursting with excitement. It provided a good distraction from the news of Éponine’s abusive father dying, which she had been unexpectedly devastated by, and Enjolras was also planning on asking her something extremely important. There were so many dreams they shared, dreams they _needed_ to make true together. They were at that stage of their relationship already, weren’t they?

He was going to ask her to move in with him.

They had been in a relationship for two and a half years now, and more often than not, Éponine was over at his house, sleeping over for days or even weeks at a time, and he figured if she was at his place that often, they should just move in together already. He hoped she would say yes.

Please say yes.

By the time they reached the observation deck, it was completely dark out. He had decided to take her to the Empire State Building late at night, around ten o’clock, and it wasn't as crowded as it would be in the daytime. They walked out and breathed in the cool night air, Éponine leaning slightly against the ledge and sighing. The news of her father’s death had taken her by surprise, and although she had been saddened by it despite him having abused her for most of her teenage life, she was slowly beginning to forget it, with Enjolras’s help. It killed him to see her cry so much, and even more so when he found out about how torn she was between despising her father for all the shit he had pulled when he was alive and the memories of him actually loving her when she was a child. Enjolras himself didn't have the best relationship with his father, but it was nothing compared to what Éponine had endured.

“Look,” she murmured, pulling him out of his trance. “It kind of makes up for not being able to see the stars in the city.”

She gestured at the Manhattan skyline, and he reached out to put his hand over hers as they gazed in wonder at the lights of the city that never sleeps. No matter how long they had lived in New York, the Manhattan skyline never failed to leave them breathless. Enjolras squeezed Éponine's hand.

“Beautiful, isn't it?” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, drawing a small smile from the brunette.

“Thanks for bringing me up here, ’Jolras,” Éponine said quietly, smiling to herself as he pulled her close and kissed her temple. “Really. It's helping me take my mind off my piece of shit dad.”

“That's good, then,” Enjolras murmured, holding her close and feeling how her hair tickled his cheek. “Éponine, I have to ask you something.”

Éponine drew back and raised an eyebrow, but surprisingly, Enjolras found that he didn't panic immediately. Instead, he continued fairly calmly, “So we’ve been together for two and a half years now, and more often than not, you're over at my place. Besides, your own apartment’s pretty awful.”

“Gee, thanks,” Éponine interjected, never one to pass up an opportunity to be sarcastic.

Enjolras chuckled, unfazed by her interjection. “You know what I mean. So, ’Ponine, since you're usually at my place already anyway and your own place is terrible, what do you say to us moving in together?”

Her mouth dropped open in surprise, and Enjolras bit down on his lip, desperately hoping she wouldn’t panic and say no. At long last, after she regained her composure, she burst out, “Yes, _yes_ , ’Jolras, I’ll move in with you!”

Enjolras stumbled backwards as Éponine threw her arms around him and positively tackled him, nearly knocking the air out of him as she hugged him. He returned the embrace, holding her close as he breathed in the scent of her strawberry shampoo. God, her giggles were like music to his ears.

When Éponine drew back, Enjolras didn't hesitate to lean in and press his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, and he felt like his insides were on fire as he kissed her like it was their last.

* * *

_I found a love to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

* * *

Enjolras was jolted awake from a nightmare, barely able to keep himself from yelling Éponine's name, at around two in the morning. He bolted upright in bed in a cold sweat, his golden curls sticking to his forehead as he frantically looked around the room, desperate for evidence that he was still there. When he turned and saw Éponine sleeping peacefully beside him, her small body all curled up and facing away from him, he breathed a sigh of relief.

For some reason, his nightmares were beginning to grow more and more frequent, and more often than not, they were dreams of losing Éponine to some horrible event such as a car accident or in the midst of a protest gone wrong. Seeing her asleep beside him helped calm him, and soon enough, his breathing was steady and even again as he leaned back against the headboard, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

He continued to gaze at Éponine, falling deeper in love with her as he observed the way she slept, her hair fanned out against the pillows. _I love you so much, you know,_ Enjolras thought, reaching out to put a hand on her arm.

They had been living together for about two years now, been in a relationship for about five, and known each other for eight and a half. Those eight and a half years had completely changed him. He had always cared about his friends, but somehow, when Éponine came along, he felt like he had begun to care about them even more. When he loved someone, he really cared about them, though his indifferent, aloof demeanour to those he didn't know well may suggest otherwise. He was a completely separate person with his friends, and he was someone else entirely different with strangers. At this point, Enjolras was completely sure that Éponine was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and his silly fantasies of starting a family with her were becoming more constant as he wondered if it could actually happen.

As he watched her sleeping, he wondered how she would react to his marriage proposal.

The Amis were constantly pestering him about proposing (“You’ve been together for five years, and you’ve known each other for, like, eight! You two are _smitten_ with each other! When are you going to propose? What's holding you back?” Courfeyrac exclaimed in the middle of a conversation at the café), and with Combeferre’s help, he had begun to go on a search for engagement rings, hardly able to believe that this was his life now. He never thought he’d actually want to marry anyone, but now that he was certain Éponine was the love of his life, he felt as if marriage couldn’t come soon enough. He just hoped she would say yes.

He continued to gaze at her as she slept, thoughts and dreams of their future filling his head. He frequently fantasised about starting a family with her, dreaming about a little child that was half him and half Éponine running around their apartment. He was rather embarrassed about it, but if someone asked, he wouldn’t deny the fact that he’s begun thinking of baby names. The list of potential baby names Grantaire and Cosette had compiled for him didn't help, either. Enjolras was absolutely sure at this point that he wanted a future with Éponine, and he wanted the future to start as soon as possible.

“I love you,” Enjolras murmured to Éponine's sleeping form as he lay back down beside her, turning away from her and settling back into bed. He could feel her shift beside him and soon felt her skinny arms wrap around his waist, trying to pull him close as if he were an oversized teddy bear. He chuckled to himself and scooted back so she could properly cuddle him and throw her leg over his waist, and he was soon fast asleep once more as blissful dreams of their future together filled his head.

* * *

_We are still kids but we’re so in love, fighting against all odds_

_I know we’ll be all right this time_

* * *

Enjolras stood with his arms wrapped around Éponine from behind as they watched the sun rising over the Grand Canyon. It was a sight to behold—the first hints of sunlight peeking out from behind cliffs and the way the sky turned all colours of fiery orange and yellow was enough to take his breath away. He held Éponine close, loving how she felt in his arms.

“It's so gorgeous,” he heard her murmur in awe. He had offered for them to take time off their jobs to go on a road trip, an extended vacation for the fifth anniversary of their relationship, and she had been more than happy to agree. After a few months of driving all over the States, they found themselves in Arizona, and Éponine had asked to go see the Grand Canyon. Enjolras had immediately said yes, and now they stood at the edge of a cliff with his strong arms wrapped around her as he hugged her from behind, watching the breathtaking sunrise. There was nobody around for miles.

“It's beautiful, isn't it?” Enjolras agreed quietly, smiling as he kissed her temple. He fell more in love with her with each passing day, wondering how he had been so lucky to find her. He was beginning to seriously consider proposing to her, and the Amis simply refused to get off his back about that. He was almost absolutely certain that he wanted to spend his life with this beautiful, wonderful young woman he was lucky enough to call his girlfriend, but he needed time to think, which was partly why he had suggested going on a road trip in the first place. He needed to find time to think about it without the Amis constantly pestering him to just do it.

“My legs are getting tired,” he heard Éponine say in a mildly childish tone, snapping him out of his thoughts. Turning his attention back to her, she requested, “Can we sit down?”

Enjolras obliged, sitting down and crossing his legs, pulling her into his lap as he put his chin on her shoulder, brushing her hair to one side. He pressed a kiss to her neck and smiled in satisfaction to himself upon hearing the tiny moan that escaped her lips, and he leaned his head against hers as they watched the sunrise in blissful silence, the sun warming their faces and the light catching in his golden curls and her deep brown locks. The vast Grand Canyon looked doubly magnificent in the morning sun, and the fact that it was just the two of them there made the moment feel even more special.

He thought that they were still kids, in a way. At twenty-seven years, he still had a lot of life left to experience, and he wanted to experience all that life left with her by his side. He was completely, absolutely in love with her, and he was fighting against the odds that their relationship would crumble by finding something new to love about her each day and trying his best to give her something new to love about him each day in return. They weren’t perfect—they fought like any other couple would, but proper communication always helped to resolve any problems between them. He cared about her so much, it was rather unbelievable.

Enjolras pressed another soft kiss to Éponine's neck, whispering into her ear, “I love you, you know.”

She lifted her head and leaned back slightly as he turned his head to gaze into her eyes, and she had a little sparkle in her eyes as she responded softly, “I love you, too.”

He closed the gap between them by leaning in until their lips met and felt how she smiled into the kiss, and it felt like it was only the two of them as the world around them faded away.

* * *

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl; I’ll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

* * *

Enjolras intertwined his fingers with Éponine as they took a leisurely stroll down the Central Park Mall, taking in the sights of springtime around them. It was a beautiful day—not too hot, not too cold, and all the flowers were in bloom all around them. It was a gorgeous morning in early May, just about two months after Éponine’s twenty-seventh birthday, and it was an absolutely perfect day.

The perfect day to propose.

He had been planning this for over two months now—where to propose, how to phrase it, and considering how he would react to the worst-case scenario. Grantaire had asked to come along when Enjolras finally decided it was time to pick out one of the numerous rings that had made the final cut, and after days of begging from R, Enjolras had caved in and allowed the other man to tag along. Surprisingly, Grantaire had provided valuable input on which engagement ring Enjolras should pick out for Éponine due to him being the one other person who knew her like the back of his hand. With the other man’s help, Enjolras had chosen the ring Grantaire proclaimed Éponine would like the most—a gorgeous, simple twisted-vine white-gold engagement ring set with a diamond.

Jehan had offered to help Enjolras with the little speech he was planning on making before proposing, but the golden-haired man had politely declined, all too aware of Jehan’s tendency to wax poetic and the fact that he’d never cut to the chase if he allowed the romantic to help him write a marriage proposal. Jehan didn't mind, though—from what Enjolras had heard from Grantaire and Courfeyrac, the ginger was already drafting out wedding vows Enjolras could use.

Now, Enjolras’s free hand slipped into his pocket, feeling for the crimson velvet ring box as he and Éponine made their way to Belvedere Castle, hand in hand. It was, Enjolras was thrilled to find, completely empty that morning, giving him less anxiety about possibly being rejected in front of strangers. When they reached the top, Éponine let go of Enjolras's hand and went over to the edge, gazing at the breathtaking views of the park.

“I love this,” she declared as Enjolras approached her. “We’re alone, it's a perfect day, it's springtime, we’re going to go see a show later… This is amazing, ’Jolras.”

“Anything for my angel,” he replied candidly, lacing his fingers with hers and bringing her hand to his lips, smiling when she turned pink. Taking a deep breath, he let go of her hand and turned to face her, his heart racing.

“What's up? You look kind of tense,” Éponine told him, her brow furrowing in worry. Enjolras shook his head, assuring her that he was fine.

“’Ponine,” he began, wracked with nerves all of a sudden, “we’ve known each other for a long time. I still remember when we first met back in college, and even though I didn't know it at the time, my life's completely changed ever since. I still remember that you were reading _The Girl on the Train_ , and I must say, you looked pretty badass in that leather jacket and bi T-shirt combination.” Enjolras paused to smile at how she turned pink at the fact that he even remembered, and he went on, “I love how you always, _always_ have something to say about the rights of the people, and it's amazing how dedicated you are to helping out queer youth, the bisexual ones in particular.”

“I want them to feel safe and valid,” Éponine replied, shrugging and grinning back at him. “I was treated even more like shit by my dad when I came out to my parents when I was sixteen, and I don't want that for those kids. They deserve to be treated with respect and love, and I try to give as much as I can of that to them.”

“That's just one of the countless things I love about you,” Enjolras told her, his little smile turning into a full-fledged grin at the sight of her blush. “Every day, I find a new reason to fall even more in love with you, and every day, you inspire me to become a better person. I never knew that you’d turn out to be the one for me, but you are, and before I met you, I didn’t really believe in love. Now, no matter how many times I say ‘I love you’, it's never enough. For some time now, I’ve realised that you're the one I want to have a future with—I realised it when you let one of your students live with us on that sacred couch of ours for some time after he got kicked out by his parents for coming out while you tried to make his parents see reason—and ever since that, I’ve wanted the future to start as soon as possible. You're home to me, my safe space, but most importantly, you’re the love of my life and my best friend, ’Ponine, and I just can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone other than you.”

A look of complete shock and surprise was beginning to slowly dawn on Éponine's face as she realised he was trying to do what she thought he was trying to do, and her hands flew to her mouth, tears filling her eyes as Enjolras got down on one knee, pulling the small velvet ring box out of his pocket and opening it to reveal the gorgeous engagement ring inside.

“Éponine Thénardier, will you marry me?”

Enjolras held his breath in anticipation as Éponine seemed at a loss for words, her hands covering her mouth and tears threatening to spill from her eyes. After several long moments that felt like an eternity to Enjolras, she replied enthusiastically through the tears, “Yes, yes, _yes_ , Enjolras, of course I’ll marry you!”

A massive grin spread across Enjolras’s face, almost hurting his cheeks, and he slipped the ring on Éponine's finger before he stood back up, embracing her and laughing with her as tears streamed down her cheeks. When he pulled back slightly, he wasted no time in leaning in to capture her lips with his, grinning like an idiot into the kiss as her lips curved into a smile against his, her arms moving up around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close as possible to him. By the time they broke apart, her tears had stained his cheeks as well, and they both burst out laughing.

“Hello there, fiancé,” Éponine murmured giddily, smiling and leaning in for another kiss, which Enjolras readily returned. He nearly melted at how she giggled against his lips, deliriously happy at the fact that they were now engaged. When she pulled away again, she asked, “So when do you want to get married?”

“Is tomorrow soon enough?” Enjolras replied, not even trying to hide his utter delight. Éponine laughed and kissed him again, loving his eagerness.

“Patience, my love,” she told him, her hand cupping his jaw. “Don’t you think the others would want to be involved? It doesn’t have to be anything big, but I’m sure they’d want to be a part of it.”

“Good point,” he agreed, smiling joyfully at her. All of the others knew that he was planning on proposing that day, and he had a feeling that he and Éponine were going to come home to a surprise engagement party tonight after they saw that Broadway show she had been dying to see for some time now.

“I love you,” she whispered, her thumb stroking his cheek lovingly as her dark eyes gazed into his blue. He saw his future in those eyes.

“I love you too,” he replied, pulling her back in for another kiss and grinning like a moron, feeling butterflies in his stomach all over again.

* * *

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_

* * *

It was a dazzling night.

Enjolras fell back against the grass as he gazed up in awe at the nighttime sky, the Milky Way in plain view from where he was lying. Éponine lay next to him, and his hand found its way into hers as they gazed up at the Milky Way in amazement.

“Holy shit,” he heard Éponine breathe out beside him, and he squeezed her hand. They had decided to camp out in Yellowstone National Park while on their road trip through the States, and although he had known it was a brilliant spot to stargaze, he hadn’t expected to be able to see the Milky Way that night. They were the only ones around for miles, and they had pitched a tent nearby before going to lie down in the grass to stargaze. It was nothing fancy—just a pickup truck parked somewhere and a simple tent large enough for the both of them with an air mattress inside that was decent enough for any amorous goings-on that may ensue. The two of them gazed at the star-studded sky in wonder, amazed that they could actually see the Milky Way out here when they could barely see a single star back in New York.

“Do you like it?” Enjolras asked, turning on his side to gaze at her.

Éponine rolled onto her side to gaze back at him, a dimpled smile lighting up her face. “I love it.”

He closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers in a soft, tender kiss, adoring how her hands went up to cup his face as she easily returned the kiss. When they broke apart, he leaned in until his forehead was pressed against hers and smiled.

“I love you,” she whispered, kissing his nose.

He chuckled, responding quietly, “I love you, too.”

She pulled back and jumped to her feet, offering him her hand and pulling him up once he took her hand. He could feel the earth beneath his toes, and she pulled him close into a closed position, gazing up into his blue eyes and murmuring, “Let's dance, pretty boy.”

“Sing to me,” Enjolras requested lightly, not wanting to pass up an opportunity to listen to the sound of her sweet voice.

“You have to sing to me first,” Éponine bargained in response, hating the sound of her singing voice. Enjolras laughed, thinking of how ridiculous it was that she could get him to do things so easily before he began to sing to her.

“When your legs don't work like they used to before—” He was cut off by Éponine.

“No, something less cheesy!” she whined, giving him that annoying, endearing pout of hers as he smirked down at her.

“You asked me to sing to you,” Enjolras replied. “You never specified what song you wanted me to sing to you. Hush and let me continue to bless your ears with my voice.”

“Well, I’ve rubbed off on you,” Éponine remarked cheekily as Enjolras started to sing once more.

“When your legs don't work like they used to before and I can't sweep you off of your feet, will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?”

They twirled around in the grass as the sound of Enjolras’s voice filled the air. Éponine was one of the very few people who knew of his secret adoration for Ed Sheeran and his music, and his love of Ed Sheeran’s music had increased ever since he and Éponine first made love to one of his songs. She would never hold it against him, but he knew Courfeyrac probably would and accuse him of being a sap, which was why not many people knew.

“So honey, now, take me into your loving arms… Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars… Place your head on my beating heart… I’m thinking out loud, and maybe we found love right where we are…”

Éponine stood on tiptoe and captured his lips with hers, kissing him tenderly as he pulled her closer, kissing her back equally eagerly. A kiss under the light of a thousand stars. Just like he had sung about.

* * *

_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this_

_Darling, you look perfect tonight_

* * *

Enjolras’s heart was pounding in his chest as more and more people filled the seats while he stood under the arch with the officiator in a fit of nerves. He nervously rearranged his bow tie for what felt like the millionth time as Combeferre approached him, having just finished escorting a few of the wedding guests to their seats. Enjolras bounced on the balls of his feet, both ridiculously impatient and incredibly anxious at the same time, wondering where Éponine was.

This was it.

The big day.

“You okay?” The sound of Combeferre’s voice brought Enjolras back to earth, and the golden-haired man tried to calm his breathing as he turned to look at his best man.

“I’m really nervous, ’Ferre,” Enjolras admitted, wringing his hands together. “But also really excited. God, this is huge.”

“You're getting married,” Combeferre told him, smiling as he put an arm around his dearest, oldest friend. “This is a huge thing. Being nervous is completely understandable. And you should be excited! You’re marrying your best friend!”

Les Amis, Jehan in particular, had played a huge part in the wedding planning, and the romantic had insisted on holding the wedding on Cherry Hill in Central Park. It was late April, just under a year after Enjolras and Éponine got engaged, and everyone around them was getting seated while Éponine, Azelma, Musichetta, Cosette, and peculiarly enough Gavroche were nowhere to be seen. Everything looked perfect—the seating arrangements, the arch under which Enjolras and Combeferre currently stood, the scenery Central Park had to offer… Enjolras and Éponine hadn't wanted it to be a huge affair, but Enjolras’s parents had insisted on inviting all of his relatives, leading to eighty or so guests. He didn't even like most of his prissy, narrow-minded relatives that much, but for this one day he would allow it. A small price to pay for being able to marry the love of his life.

Jehan ran up to them, looking quite dapper in his tuxedo, and informed them excitedly, “Everything seems to be all set. How are you feeling, Enj?”

“Nauseous,” Enjolras replied truthfully. “But also really excited.”

“You're marrying your best friend!” Courfeyrac chimed in, walking up behind Jehan and smirking at the groom. “Your best friend who happens to be a fucking knockout! You _should_ be excited!”

“Go away, Courf,” Jehan shooed the other man away, albeit amiably, and Courfeyrac walked off, whistling. Turning back to Enjolras, the ginger said, “Well, everything seems to be in place. The wedding should be starting soon.”

Jehan was right—soon, the wedding was beginning, all the guests in their seats as the processional began. Enjolras took several deep breaths as the groomsmen and bridesmaids—all of Les Amis, save for Gavroche, who was still nowhere to be seen—made their ways down the aisle, Combeferre already by his side with the rings. Enjolras didn’t realise that he was holding his breath as everyone rose to their feet, which was a sure sign that the bride was about to walk down the aisle.

When Éponine appeared with Gavroche at her side, Enjolras nearly lost his breath.

His vision became blurry as his eyes filled with tears at the sight of his bride, looking absolutely beautiful in her gorgeous white dress, with her long sleeves of lace and flowing skirt, her dark hair twisted into an updo, a bouquet of roses in her hand. He caught her eye as she began to make her way down the aisle to a gentle piano rendition of “Make You Feel My Love”, and he felt his lips curve into a smile at how beautiful she looked. A tear escaped his eye as she got closer to the archway he was standing under with the officiant, and all he could think about was how he didn’t deserve someone as beautiful and perfect as her.

She smiled at him when she finally reached him, seeming nervous yet excited. Enjolras blinked back the tears that filled his eyes, smiling back at her as they turned to face the officiant.

He didn’t deserve this. She looked perfect.

* * *

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_

* * *

Enjolras felt himself being shaken awake by Éponine, and he opened his eyes to find her sitting beside his formerly sleeping form. “What is it?” he asked sleepily, his hand moving up to his mouth to stifle a huge yawn.

They were on a camping trip Courfeyrac had insisted on taking all of Les Amis on for their eighth “friendiversary”, as he called it, and now they found themselves on a camping ground in the Great Smoky Mountains National Park. There were stunning sights everywhere they hiked, and the last three days had been filled with adventuring and hiking and tending to Bossuet’s injuries along the way.

Sitting up, Enjolras yawned out, “What time is it, ’Ponine?” It was a slightly chilly night; he shivered a bit from the breeze that came in through the opening, wearing nothing but boxers as he always did to bed.

“Three-forty,” Éponine responded, taking Enjolras’s hand in hers. “Want to go to some clearing or something? This place is pretty nice.”

Enjolras yawned yet again, completely drained from yesterday, when they all went swimming at one of the waterfalls they encountered along one of the hiking trails. He wished he could just go back to sleep, but there was something about the look in Éponine’s eyes that made it damn near impossible to say no. “Why not?” he responded, trying to hide his drowsiness. “Just let me put on some clothes first.”

Enjolras had only pulled on a pair of sweatpants, a T-shirt, and a hoodie before Éponine dragged him outside, the both of them completely barefoot. As they tread carefully through the grass to a clearing away from where their friends slept, Enjolras desperately hoped there weren’t any sharp objects amidst the grass. He gazed down at Éponine with this look that he reckoned was probably really, really dumb, thinking about how astonishing it was when he thought about how much he had come to love her. They were living together, they were happy most of the time, and though they fought like any couple would, they always managed to communicate and resolve any conflict between them. He was beginning to seriously consider marriage as the fifth anniversary of their relationship drew near; the Amis had also constantly asked him about if he was planning on proposing, wondering when Éponine and Enjolras would suck it up and tie the goddamn knot already.

“Beautiful night, isn’t it?” Éponine commented, pulling Enjolras out of his trance as the two of them gazed up at the sky. Endless stars stretched out as far as the eye could see, and the light of the full moon provided more than enough illumination for the both of them. He nodded, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

“May I have this dance?” Enjolras requested, a hint of a grin lighting up his face as she bit her lip, her lips curving into a soft smile as she nodded yes.

“Only if you sing to me,” she whispered, giggling softly when he pulled her into a closed position, beginning to twirl her around right there on the grass. “Also, what is it with you and dancing barefoot in the grass in the dark?”

He softly crooned songs of how the universe brought them together as the stars above them merrily twinkled, gracing the sky with their presence.

* * *

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person, and she looks perfect_

* * *

Enjolras gazed lovingly into Éponine’s beautiful, deep brown eyes in the midst of their first dance as a married couple at their wedding reception, and he felt as if he would never be this happy again. Finally being able to call her his wife made him feel like the happiest man on earth, and he wondered how he could have been so lucky to end up with the most perfect woman ever, out of all the people out there in the world. He absolutely adored her, having faith in what he saw before him as they danced around to “Perfect”, which they had come to consider their song, blue eyes with nothing but love in them gazing into brown.

It was a beautiful spring day in Central Park—the sun was shining, the temperature was just right, and the flowers were in full bloom all around them. Enjolras could feel the eyes of the Amis glued onto him and Éponine, and for once, he didn’t mind being the centre of attention due to it being his own wedding reception. All he cared about in that moment was his ’Ponine, hardly able to believe that they were married now.

 _Married_. God, he could talk about how he was married to her and he’d honestly never get tired of it.

“Hello, my wife,” he whispered to her, testing out how the word sounded and giving her an eye-crinkling smile when she laughed.

“Hello, my husband,” she whispered back, grinning up at him and pulling him closer until her forehead brushed his, her arms around his neck. He felt like his heart could burst at hearing those three simple words from Éponine, his best friend and the love of his life, and he never wanted to be referred to as anything else by her whenever she spoke of him to their friends. He was her _husband_ now, and she was his _wife_. It was almost too much to handle all at once.

“So we’re married now,” Éponine commented softly, grinning and seeming well aware that she was stating the obvious.

“Yes, we are,” Enjolras replied, leaning in and pressing his forehead against hers momentarily before he drew back to gaze adoringly at her. “How do you feel, my love?”

“Excited,” Éponine responded, deep brown eyes gazing into his blue. “God, I can’t wait to spend my life with you.”

He laughed, remembering the past decade—well, almost a decade—in which their relationship turned from mere friendship to something more than that—a strong bond, friendship and something else. Something else called love. Their friendship never faded as they fell in love—if anything, it merely strengthened. “I love you so much,” he whispered to her, leaning in for a quick kiss. “Never forget that.”

“I love you too,” Éponine murmured in response, smiling adoringly at him. “Don’t you forget that either.”

The two of them twirled around the dance floor, absolutely entranced by each other, and Enjolras began to softly sing the lyrics, just loud enough for her to hear. “Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms…”

She laughed and pressed a light, quick kiss to his lips, and he continued to sing softly to her, gazing into her eyes. He knew he had met an angel in person—she was intelligent, she was beautiful, she was witty, she was _perfect_. In that moment, she looked perfect as well, with her gorgeous white dress and dark hair up in a fancy updo and minimal makeup on her face, and he knew she’d look just as perfect in a baggy sweatshirt of his, plaid pyjama pants, and no makeup on at all.

He loved her, and at that moment, that was all that mattered.

As he gazed lovingly at his wife, his heart soaring at how tenderly she returned his gaze, he felt like he was finally home.

* * *

_I don’t deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

* * *

“’Jolras?”

Enjolras startles at the sound of his wife’s voice, and he turns to see a heavily pregnant Éponine standing in the doorway of his home office just as the song is coming to an end. Unable to stifle an enormous yawn, he watches as Éponine makes his way towards him, looking as radiant as ever.

“It’s really late, love,” she whispers to him as he wraps his arms around her waist from his seated position and rests his head on her bulging belly. “You should get some sleep. Come back to bed, ’Jolras.”

He merely smiles and presses a kiss to her stomach, thinking about how thrilled he had been to find out she’s pregnant with his child. Now, seven months later, her belly is huge and though she complains about the fact that it makes her look like a whale, Enjolras thinks she’s just as beautiful as ever. The two of them had chosen to let the gender of the baby be a surprise, and they’ve finally decided on two names about a month prior to now—Marianne Séraphine Enjolras for a girl, and Alexandre Maximilien Enjolras for a boy. Either way, Enjolras promises himself that he’ll love his future child no matter what.

“I have work to do, ’Ponine,” he reminds her, unable to keep the drowsiness out of his voice. He needs another cup of coffee ASAP.

“It’s two in the fucking morning, ’Jolras,” Éponine replies, stroking his golden curls as he closes his eyes, resting his head against her massive stomach. “I’m sure you’ll have time to work on it tomorrow.”

Just then Enjolras feels something hit his cheek, and Éponine lets out a small gasp before it turns into a laugh. “See, the baby wants you to come back to bed too,” she tells her husband, lovingly stroking his hair as she coos to her stomach, “You want Daddy to go to sleep too, don’t you, baby?”

Enjolras smiles and kisses her stomach again, whispering, “Tell your Mommy that all she needs to do is ask.”

Éponine grins and shakes her head in amusement, saying, “Okay, you dork, let’s go back to bed. You’re exhausted, I can tell.”

 _I don’t deserve her,_ he thinks to himself.

Enjolras lets Éponine pull him to his feet and guide him back to their bedroom, where they both crawl underneath the covers and lie facing each other. Enjolras gazes into Éponine’s eyes with a look of complete love and admiration in his bright blue eyes, absolutely adoring this beautiful woman, the woman he’s lucky enough to call his wife, who’s utterly amazing and intelligent and beautiful and perfect and with child, _his_ child, and he whispers, “Guess what?”

Éponine stifles a yawn as she takes his hand to press against her stomach so he could feel the baby kick, and she murmurs sleepily, “What?”

Enjolras smiles at the feeling of their baby kicking and leans in to kiss her, properly kiss her, and when he pulls back, he whispers, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> well. i had a lot of fun writing that, lemme tell you.
> 
> that probably gave you a toothache lmao
> 
> comments/kudos are great appreciated!! hmu on tumblr too


End file.
